


Eddie's New Friend

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cute Kids, M/M, Male Slash, Pets, Pets taking after their owners, Protectiveness, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: Eddie meets a new friend. A male, blond Lab with two pups. Eddie immediately feels protective and slowly falls in love. He does his best to help feed and protect them, but he can't tell Steve. Steve is worried because Eddie's acting so weird and unlike himself.But then it all makes sense. And it helps him come to his own realization.//lol basically Eddie's Steve and he finds his own dog version of Danny xD





	Eddie's New Friend

Living with Steve was the best thing that could happen after losing his previous partner. Sometimes when he’s alone he gets a bit sad thinking about old times, but he pulls through eventually. Eddie’s new family was big and loving. He had no complaints. 

Okay well, he might have one. He gets lonely when Steve’s out on a case and he’s not allowed to go too. 

Steve leaves him with food, water, and toys. When he gets back he also gives Eddie treats and many belly rubs. Totally makes up for him being gone for most of the day but still…he has to do it all over again the next day. 

Like today. After their morning swim and some breakfast, his owner’s mate had come to pick him up and now he was all alone. Or so he thought. His morning nap was interrupted when he heard a noise coming from the garage. 

Eddie was on alert immediately and went to investigate. When he saw another dog he crouched down, preparing to attack, and let out a low growl. 

The other dog, a blond lab turned to face Eddie, and matched his stance and growled as well. 

Eddie was not going to be challenged in his own home. So he barked and demanded the other dog would leave. The blond lab looked towards the open door he had used to get in, circled the spot he was in, but stood his ground. Eddie barked again and stepped closer, the blond circled, barked back, before standing his ground and growling again. 

Eddie was going to attack when he heard something that made him stop. A whimper. A cooing whimper and as Eddie circled closer he saw it. 

A pup. 

A blond pup that was stuck under some fallen tools. The puppy struggled to free himself and by it’s whimpering the blond dog leaned in closer to comfort it. 

He’s seen Steve’s mate do that with his kids, so Eddie knew a father when he saw one. 

Eddie looked around and grabbed a tool from the table and went towards the pup. The blond dog growled in warning again but Eddie ignored him and did what he knew had to be done. Between the two of them and Eddie using the tool to leverage the fallen object, the blond pulled the pup out. 

The puppy was alright, limping a bit but moving around still, happily wagging his tail while his father checked him. 

Eddie smiled and puffed up his chest proudly at being able to help. The blond dog came over and nudged his head to Eddie’s in thanks before picking up his pup and carrying him away. Eddie helped by keeping the door opened.

Part of him knew he should stay in the house or on the property but…he had to make sure they were okay. So he followed along. The blond dog stopped a few times and just watched as Eddie followed. They made it down the block and the blond entered a yard of an abandoned house. Eddie knew because the yard was unkempt, there were boards covering up the windows, and the blond dog was taking his pup under the porch. Eddie followed and found a makeshift bed, where another, slightly older pup came rushing to meet her father and brother. They reminded Eddie now more so of Steve’s mate and his kids. 

Eddie ran back to his house and picked up a bucket from the garage and one by one put in as much treats ad Steve had left out. Then he grabbed the bucket and somehow got it through the garage and started to tread back to the family. He spilled the bucket over and let the kids and the blond dog have his treats. 

The blond dog was more skeptical than his puppies who began to eat happily, but then gave in and ate as well. The kids came up to Eddie and began to lick and sniff him until the blond dog gruffed out a light bark and they returned to his side. 

Eddie was kinda sad, he loved kids. He looked outside and knew he couldn’t stay gone long, but he told them he’d be back tomorrow and with more food. 

He made his way back just as Steve arrived. 

“Eddie? What are you doing? How’d you get out?” Steve asked. 

Eddie just barked as Steve let him back in.

“Wow, finished all your treats huh? And your bowl’s empty too. We’ll have to take a trip to the pet store soon to restock.” Steve commented before he pulled out some steaks from the fridge. “Today…we can cheat a bit.” 

Eddie barked in excitement. He mentally apologized to Steve but he already knew who was going to be enjoying those steaks and it wasn’t going to be either of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this originally on my tumblr but decided to add it here too. 
> 
> I make a lot of McDanno posts and headcanons, so if ya wanna see more follow me. space-ace-ravenclaw-demigod


End file.
